Clash of the Sakura's
by AlexsWeber
Summary: When Eric sacrifice to end this madness however things took a turn. On a direct corse to unknown earth like planet he crashed down try's to live a new life but with events accruing in space Eric tries to adjust his new life but the past never dies. So Eric decides to go on a different train of thaught but comes at a price.


Clash of The Sakura's Book 3

It's been four years since the declaration of war against Sakura Nova and The sakura empires while just floating in dead space however as I was hovering my course direction was aiming at an Earth-like planet. I start to break through the planet atmosphere* Brace for Impact* I say to myself I hit ground forming a creator I get up * This planet looks familiar* I get out whole and start to walk as I was walking I saw something in distance and it appeared to be getting bigger as it got closer than I saw it * What is* then I realized *It's a gunman* I pull out my weapon out. The Gunmen came at me and then stops " Move it you Human scum!" I stand " No let's fight you beastmen." Gunmen Smirk " It's your funeral" " Nope it's yours." The gunmen get pissed and yell " AHHH!" then gunmen throw a punch at me, but I dodge it and strike an attack making the gunmen lose balanced " How" I smirk " Is that what you got you stupid beastmen." " What did you just call me!" the gunmen throws more and even shots but I live " Too easy now let's end this." I pull out my phone and hack the controls making it malfunction. " Impossible A human isn't smart enough to hack." I get on the gunmen and open it up " Not this human I'm your worst nightmare" I through a blade into beastmen killing him.* That was fun.* I took the dead body of beastmen and threw it out * I will be receiving that thank you. Now let's see how this puppy handles * I try to control it, but it refuses to spin me around for a minute.* Wow * I eventually take control of the gunmen and walk off.

As the sun was setting I went to find shelter and open gunmen * I guess Space is full of mystery I know Gurren Lagann is not game but its a TV show, I think space has more planets that I have experienced in.* The sunsets and stars show * I wonder how the girls are after my death I probably assume that they are heartbroken and full with rage trying to finish one side or another.* A shooting star goes by * I wonder that's an attack against an empire.* I go quiet and keep looking at stars slowly going to sleep. The Next morning I was awakened by sun's rays and get out and stretch* let's get a move on shall we.* I get back up in the gunmen and walked, After some miles I start to see 3 more gunmen but facing all their attention on other than I remember * Kamina and Simon * I stroll to the battle and I can here Kamina " This Just easy" Kamina delivers an attack the gunmen runs " No you're not ready Simon" " ready Bro." " Here it goes Kamina throws Simon gunmen he pierces them and kills them. " Excellent Simon." " Kamina I'm picking another gunman" " Where Yoko" " Right there" she points to me Kamina looks " Well Came to avenge your fellow people." he says in grin " You stupid humans I will destroy you" I think that grab his anger " What did you call me you gunmen!" " Bro don't fall into it wants you to" says Simon " I said you stupid human" That gets Kamina angrier " Do You know who hell I am I'm Kamina and you're going down" " Bring it human" " Ahhh" Kamina runs straight to me and delivers a punch I dodge it and uppercut them " I got say human, not bad for a rook" Kamina delivers another and gets me I go flying and hit a wall * Ug so what feels like to fight these guys* I start to fall down front first " Ha can't handle beating Simon get ready for attack" Kamina grabs Simon " Ready bro" " Here it goes" He throws Simon at me and get me right in front I fall on controls and front opens. " Bro look" Kamina looks what the" He drops down " Yoko come here you may want see this" "Alright I be down" " He not even a beastmen" Simon walks to me and turns me " He human and he-" " He not from this world" Yoko interrupts " What should we do with him bro" " I don't know Simon" "let's take him with us" Yoko suggested Both Simon and Kamina look at Yoko " What you have seen what he did he really skilled." " Alright then let's take him" Kamina hicks a rope of my gunmen and started to walk.

" Hey Bro" " Yeah Simon" " why do you think this person went to this place than somewhere else" " I don't know Simon why you ask" " Well from looks of things on him that he faced many things and somehow survived it all" " Well I got to admit he has a strong spirit but not as close as me" Yoko joins in " Well I think he came from out there" She points to stars "why" " well from looks of things something happened out there causing to end up here." " She got the point, and we are about to arrive at the village. Let 's hope your people accept this person." They walk to engineer bay when Leeron Littner waits " What you got here Kamina." Well, we got a scrapable gunman but a human controlling it and he is not around here." " Let me see" Leeron walks to me " You did discover something useful" "What do you mean" " I'm mean this" He pick up my phone " What is it" " His phone can is a powerful hacking tool it can hack anything even a gunmen but I'm shocked that he did use it on urs peculiar but I will fix his gunmen for him now put him somewhere we were will need to talk to him" " Ok Leeron let's put him here" they gentle place me down on floor " Let's hope he walks up soon".

Couple Hours went by hey Kamina, Yoko, and Simon, I found something else that you would like to see" They all come to Leeron " what is it" " Well with person your brought he has a deep history on what happened to him but it's encrypted very unbreakable but that not all he also a fighter like you Kamina." " Ha him I'm way better" " We will see about that anyway he was a dual swordsman what every he came from a very prepared one by looks at." " How" Ask Simon " By this" Leeron pulls my swords out and they split into multiple swords. "Wow" " Yeah he was also part tinker by looks at it." I start to wake up Simon looks " Bro look" Kamina looks and sees me waking up " Everyone he walking up" Leeron, Yoko, Simon, and Kamina go to me " Mm where am I" " You're at Village of Littner who are you," says Yoko. When I heard the name I remember " I'm Erikku" * well since I'm going to these worlds I should really put my name in there language* " I came from stars that made me land here" " Why" " Something happened that I had face for years" " Why Did you run a man never runs" Says Kamina I look at Kamina " I didn't run I just created a fake death to end it all" Everyone went quiet for sec " End what" " you will see Kamina, and Simon" When I said that both of them were surprised " How do you know our names" says Simon " You will know Now where's my gear" Leeron speaks " I have them I was tweaking and fascinated on what you have." " Thanks so does this mean I join you because I'm a Skilled fighter and gunmen and you are going to need me." Kamina walks to me " Even though your same height as me it doesn't you're going be to the new leader" " I wasn't planning on it I here to make things right" " Alright then you're in." " Good Is a pleasure to fight with you on your side ." Leeron speaks " You can help me show me your ways." " I will."

I walk off to Leeron while Kamina, Simon, and Yoko talk " Do you think it's a good that we let Erikku join" " Yeah I mean he, not good as my bro but he very skilled in fighting and engineering he very handy." " I agree with Simon he may be a good helping hand against the gunmen." " I know but ooo nevermind I will just keep an eye on him" " What every come on Simon let's rest" " Ok bro." Next morning we wake to loud sound Kamina and Simon wakes up " Ah what was that" " Morning New gunmen are coming" Yoko replies " Alright let's get this done Simon" Kamina and Simon get up and head to there gunmen as they went they saw there gunmen suited up " Good morning you three" I say " What happen to Leeron" ask Yoko " You mean sleeping king he over there" Points to him sleeping on his desk " He couldn't stay up so I let him rest while I did rest" " How are you not tried" ask Simon " Because it's me so are standing around here or are we going to fight the gunmen" Kamina replies " We will fight and end them" " Now that spirit let's go" I stand up and go to my gunmen.

We head out " Yoko how many gunmen do we have today" " We have two coming up right now" As she said that two gunmen appear " You're going down you stupid humans" " Try us beastmen" Kamina replies "Kamina I'm going after the second one" I go and run at one of the gunmen and rammed him into wall I pull my drill arms I stab through and rip it apart. " Wow did you see that Bro" " Yeah Simon let's refocus on our gunmen" " Right" Simon and Kamina attack there gunmen and push it to ground massacred " Nice beat down you too" "Thanks Erikku so what now" "Now we gather food for village" Yoko says" Alright I will come along just to collect things if you don't mind" " That's fine now let's go" We walk and arrived at watering hole will I be on other side collecting " Alright" I went off " You got admit he really good fighter" " Ok yeah he does" find an animal and shoots it down "I got it" Kamina goes down a finds his picks up " Hmm two arrows" he pulls his kartania out and swings blocks an attack " Nice reflects" he turns around and see a humanoid like beastmen " My name Viral I hunt for gunmen who been stolen they send me" "Well sad say" Kamina pulls his sword and cuts him " Nice one human but sneak attacks only works once " Viral strikes back then disappears and reappears in his own gunmen " Lets see how fast you can run" Kamina runs " Simon get in your gunmen we have battle" " Got bro" They both combine and control " what Impossible a human can't operate a gunmen" " Heh you may want to check again" I hear the commotion and look * Uha Viral* I get in my gunmen a run to them " Kamina" " Erikku where are you" " I'm on my way throw, Simon." " Wait what" " Just trust me we are going to combine I'm about to arrive" " Alright but if something happens to Simon I know what to kill" " I won't. Throw him" " Ready Simon" " Ready bro" " Hey Viral check this" " What are you planning" Kamina throws Simon Viral doges it " Ha like I said Sneak attacks work once" " That what I'm not doing" " What" " Ahh where are you Erikku" "I'm Here" I grab Simon and combined and start charging at Viral " What that Hell is that" " Oh just another Gunmen" " Rawww" I plunder him down and toss Simon back " I told you now let me take care of him" " Ok" " Ug well played human but I'm not giving in" I climb Viral leg and use my drill and dig in deep " Ahhh" I go to another and do same making him on his knees " IMPOSSIBLE how" I Appear on Kamina shoulders and open hach " Cause of me" Viral realized " It's you you're the one they are looking for" *Oh no * Kamina finish him" " With pleasure hey Viral good luck" Kamina delivers a huge punch knocking him way back. " Way go guys time to head back" Yoko says I jump off and walk " Hey bro" " Yeah Simon" " Did you see the look on Viral face when he saw Erikku he said " its you-you're the one they are looking for" what does he mean by that" " I don't know Simon but whatever it is it's good that we have him on our side." " Yeah, your right". They arrive back at village I go and sleep in my gunmen " Hey Leeron" Simon walks to him " Yeah my sweet" " Can you do me favor" " Sure " You said that in Erikku phone lies everything that happened to him can you try to decrypt it" " Sure but why" " Well today we face a gunmen and it got a look at Erikku saying " You you're the one they are looking for" and I just want to know what he meant by that." " Ok I will do my best now get some sleep" " Thanks, Leeron" Simon goes to his bro and sleeps.

Leeron walks up to me and grabs my phone copying my Ip and placing it back. Leeron goes to Simon " Simon wake up" Simon wakes along with Kamina " what Did you want" " I just woke you for Simon favor, and I partly decrypt history behind Erikku " Oh alright then what is" " Well like I said I manage to get small piece according to history Erikku is not his real name his real name is Eric he was just a normal person a gamer and computer wiz." " That explains the engineering and the military part of him." " That's just the surface it gets deeper according to his history he was walking to school to till a random hugs flash of light came, and two girls stand before him saying that they were his guardian angels." " How that possible" " Well he also mentioned that a dimension rift was formed bring anything he played into his world" " Oh my that's got be dangerous" " Well this made him like this" Kamina looks at me " It was probably" " Not done yet he also knows what's going to happen in these dimensions." " That can be useful for our advantage anything else" " yeah during the same day a rift open bring two more girls in they fight for whom is going to keep him however the other girls brought third and took him but the guardian angels went after that I got out from that part decryption." " Wow Eric has been through a lot things I'm think he made his fake death for reason what do you think bro" " I agree with you Simon I think we should keep him here with us" Leeron response in happy way " Yeah now get some extra rest I will call you guys in morning I have found something" " Ok" .

I start dreaming then I heard voice that was long lost " Eric We miss you still" " Who" " We miss you still but we have improved from last time you saw us" As sentence ends a bright light shines, and I went to it until I was Awake by a giant bang " Ahhh what going on" " Oh nothing just Kamina throwing rocks at him" replied Yoko " Oh to make him stop running away" As I watch from a distance I saw a cloud of dust forming " Ah oh" I run to my gunmen and head out " Come on Simon stop running" " Bro, please stop" Kamina keeps throwing " Bro, please stop I'm out of breath" "Where are you, Simon. Hu what the" out of now were a flash of bombs came making Kamina lose a balance made him fall " Ahh What the Hell" He opens the hatch the mystery bombs that when thrown where for a human " What's the big Idea" " Oh sorry and it's Impossible that human can control a gunmen " Well recheck that anyway who are you" " We are the black Siblings I'm older brother Kittan Bachika" The people around simon doe same and they are all girls Simon in shocked " I'm Kiyoh, I'm Kinon, and I'm Kiyal we saw your a gunmen attacking you however it was your friend" " Yeah so we took action " Yeah In bad way" Simon saw me coming " Run" Hu Why" " Just do it I got it" Simon runs to his gunmen and dug a pothole and jumps out " ERIKKU STOP" " Out way Simon ahhh" I fall into his pothole and fell face first " What was that for Simon" " To make you stop cause they are not enemies" " Ok " I climb out " Ah the black siblings" Kittan " How do you know who we are" " Well you're all wearing black and you have close relationship" " Oh".

" Well let's look for food" We walk some distance and found 5 peach fur balls " Hey look" Simon points " Hold on they look like beastmen " Beastmen " Kittan " Gets angry no Beastmen will have mercy " Wait Kittan if they are Beastmen there must be gunmen we can scrap them" " He got a point" Leeron "I go and scrap some Kamina help them find a way to kill those Beastmen " With pleasure" " Hey save some for me " Kittan. I go and find gunmen * Where are there oh there they are* I go to the gunmen and start scraping parts I take off there powercell * oh very good stuff * I collect it * Oo what else we have here * I take some wires and controls * Oh I think that does it Hum what this * I walk to it and look at it hmm an AI * As I was looking a spark fired I jump back " What the" I go back and seen a figure * It looks familiar then I heard name " Eric" * That voice it can't be * " Michel" " Yeah it's me" " But how I… deleted you" " Yeah but how is that we got sequel" " Oh and how did you find me" " It wasn't easy after our delectation nothing was working for sometime after some months it started to work " Oh and I do remember seeing a trailer for you guys and your looks have changed" "Yeah anyway what are you doing" " I'm just scraping I have grown new hobbies and Creative" " Oh" " Yeah look Michael I got to go" * I grab the AI and put on my wrist and head back. I come back and see Kamina and rest at table with grilled Beastmen I arrive " Sorry I was late I got lot good stuff we can use" Leeron "Grate did you find anything else more interesting" " Um" * looks down at my wrist where Michael is* " Nothing anyway how did you kill these guys" Leeron got little supposition of me with his answer " Well I beat them to death till this dumb head decided to go over head" " Hey who calling Dum" Kittan replies angely " Kittan settle down you guys kill them so everyone wins" that stops his aggression agents Kamina after dinner the black siblings left leaving us " Well I will be busy I got some thinking to do" I left " Hey Leeron is something bothering you" " Yes and no Eric has something bothering him" " Huh how do you know this" Well from my answer earlier I ask him what interesting things he else found well from his reaction there is something bothering him I'm going to figure out and also uncovered more of history " You go do that" " But still we can't just leave him to suffer if this thing really bothers him we should help him he part us now" Yoko replies " Ok anyway let's all get some rest" after everyone left I find place and lay there and look at my wrist* I wonder how this going to go Time Senshi 2 huh what a name for sequel * I go and sleep. During morning I heard a noise and I wake * what's making that noise* I look and found my wrist raining I answer it and Michael pops punt in human size " Ah Michael why did you call" " Well I want to show you something" " What is it" she moved her hand and became an Galaxy map point to my planet where I am * Oh no* " We know where you are and we coming for you Eric soon you will be with us again"* Gulp this not going to end well * "That great Michael" " Yeah it is however though it may take a long time though do to cause of a space war going on" * The war of Sakura empires* " ok do take your time" I turn off Michael" * This isn't going to end up well like before but different * lays back down and sleep.

During the same time Leeron wakes Kamina, Simon, and Yoko " Guys wake up" " Hu what is it Leeron" " I decrypted more of Eric's history and lot showed up" That brought all their attention to Leeron " Ok so when we left off Eric was captured along with his guardian angels so after that Eric was thrown to a room where all the girls went after him in very sexual ways" " Wait what" " Yeah it the time window effect after re-entering their time" " Oh that must really rough you ask me" " Yeah well it was only a short time though as they were going after him one by one another rift open but some hands grabbed him and brought him into another dimension. According to Eric It was in the middle of winter" " Hu how that even possible" " Bro remember every place that Eric went was a game, so that means he is a different game." " I know that Simon but what I'm asking how it came from warm to cold" " I guess just designed" " Right Simon as I was saying that after he was captured his angels went after and ended up in the same place." " So let me guess that it's full of girls too" " Yeah even a fox spirit girl" Everyone got surprised, but then a noise came out of no ware and was close to them. " What was that" Simon says " Stand behind me Simon" Kamina pulls out his katana and as the noise got closer I appeared " Erikku" Save it Simon you know my real name and understanding my history" " How do you know" pulls out my phone a alert shows " I'm a hacker I can tell but don't worry I'm not mad" Kamina put back his katana " Let me tell you my whole adventure starting from were you talking" Everyone sits down " Like Leeron was saying I was indifferent dimension called Sakura Santa I was hurt badly I was in a Spirit like building as you probably figure after I regain consensus as you suspect it was the same thing over again. However, my guardian girls are from Sakura angels they where far but went to find for Time Tenshi girls they went through a lot to get me." " What about that thing on your wrist" " Yeah it's from Time Tenshi however I deleted them but they got a sequel so ended up with this and they are on way to get me" " What" Simon reaction " But you can't go with them we need you here" " Why and I don't want to go either but I will eventually" " because we need you to help us survive and win against the Beastmen" " Oh I won't blame you" I get up "If you guys need me you know where I am" everyone get a question look " Why did he walk away bro" " It's probably something that I said" " Quiet usually people do it , and by sounds of it Eric in a problem of his own" Yoko says " Whatever is in his past cause him like this" " Yeah I will get deeper in his history in the meantime we should go forward" everyone nods and goes .

Some days went by, and I told bit more of my history and they starting to understand why I'm like this but they do ask lot question though. " Hey Eric" " yeah Simon" " Who are the strongest rivalries of entire Sakura girls" " Well there is Sakura Beach and Sakura swim club those are the strongest against each other overall and." " Sorry to interrupt but a solid rating coming from somewhere" " How big" ask Kamina " Well it's big and" as Yoko going to finish and refit open " Oh no it's Time Tenshi" during our journey Michael was monitoring there arrive. As the Reift open wider a couple of figure shows " Roes and Kyo Kamina hid" " Why" " just do it" Kamina get little piss off " I'm going to connect us to their communication so be quiet Eric keep quiet till I command you to go" " ok" Yoko tones in Kyo " Is Eric really here" Rose twist here wrist " Michael is he near cause it looks like just a desert" " Yeah he is but be careful he as some guards"As they start to look around another Rift opened but behind an alarm sets off " Ahh" as I scream everyone got noticed I get hit in back and hit face first "What is that" Kyo shouts " Ugh I open back end and pop outs look at a spaceship flying by " Oh No." I put out my phone till I get yanked, and my phone flies out my hands "Eric! We missed you" Person who was man in ship looks over and sees me " Commander" "What is it Sergeant" " Call one generals I got something that they won't believe" " What is it" " It's Eric" " Wait that's not possible he died" " Well he, not I'm sending you the feed"As the sergeant sends a feed of me it appeared in front of the commander " He not kidding it's Eric get on general online now ! Sargent keep An eye on him" " Right Sir- ahhh!" " Sargent What going on" out of nowhere Kamina attacks the ship and brings it down to destroys it " Sir we lost him" " Damn record that transmission and bring to my office ASP" " Yes sir."

Kamina walks forward to Rose and Kyo " Let Eric go or else" Kyo brings me closer " Never" " You ask for it" Kamina throws a punch, but it was blocked by rose " What but Impossible" we swings and damages the arm " You won't stop us, Michael open the window we got him" As the window opens I start to get sucked in Kamina runs after me " Bro don't" he leaps and grabs me, and he gets sucked in also " Bro !" " He is never going with you" he pulls out his katana and attacks Rose first. He swings a huge one knocks her off balanced looks at Kyo she swings her whip and electricity flows she swings, and eclectic finds him but Kamina stands " Nothing can compare to my fighting spirit ahh" He swings but block by Rose " We will never give him up for you" as I stand to see Kamina fight spirit * I can't let him suffer * I see the second rift I lung and take Kamina, and we enter the other rift " Eric Noo!" We appear in a different dimension, and we lay there.

In commander's office " Sir general Ayumi is on" " Send here in" out nowhere Ayumi appeared in front " Commander Seiji why did call me" " Take a look Ayumi" Seiji pulls up the video feed where I was spotted. Ayumi looks at it and gets's a surprised look " It's Eric he alive" " But how Seiji?" "Send you felt to get him" " We can't Ayumi look closer" As Ayumi looks closer she sees Kamina bring the ship down " Eric got something protecting him" " Seiji send the video to me rest of generals need to see this but for now try to recreate that ship and look more detail in it Beach out".

Some hours went by I slowly get up and look where we entered and get my bearings. In Gurren Lagann After our disappearance Simon is still looking where me and Kamina where Yoko walks up to him and put her arms around him brought him close " He still with us in spirit Simon" " Not quite" Leeron interrupted " What do you mean" " I'm this" he shows them my phone with my and Kamina heartbeat " When the spaceship came in he was going to hack it but was halted from one of girls" " So let find them" " We can't Simon wherever they are we can't get to them unless we enter a rift that who knows when will appear again wait hold on I wonder" Leeron looks at my phone " Ah yes he does" " What" " Eric has a rift tracker we can locate where the next rift is going to happen, but we have to walk to there" " Doesn't matter let's go after them". In Time Tenshi 2 the girls reappeared " Where's Eric" Tenshi ask rose get up " He went into another rift" Rose replays " Michael can you open the view of rifts that were around them" " I can Gramps" she opens a wide map where all possible destinations " Kyo I going you need to be creative and create new weapons from what I observed that Eric protector is skilled, so we need to beat them out" " Alright sir" Kyo left "Rose I need you to make some food we got lot to do" " ok" Tessa help me trying to access these dimensions and Michael scan area around to find Eric.

Ayumi walking to head gathering area of all Sakura generals " We still can't pierce the front lines of Sakura nova" one general " What about our test on Worm Holes" says another " We don't have it yet" till Ayumi comes in where all Sakura's empires are Sakura spirit, Sakura Beach, Sakura swim club, Sakura Shrine Girls and even Sakura Angels " What a rush Ayumi" " All of you need to see this" she puts the video feed in front and a full view came in play" " What is this" Ask Meiko "It's our test on the Worm holds, but we got more than results right here ." She stops and in front was me Sayaka looks close " It's Eric but how" " I don't know whatever it is this was Eric resting place for the last 4 years " I disagree with that" says Akina he would got bit more features so my guess he was in hyperdrive for last 4 years then crashed here" " We need to go after him" Momoko says " We can't" Ayumi continues the video and at end Something brings their ship down " That why Eric protectors" " Wait go back at first sight of him" Ayumi did " There she points to Kyo" " What I thought Eric deleted them" " So did all of us" as they all were shocked Itsumi brings in my computer covered in dust " We keep this let's hope it still works" They plug it in and it works " Ah good" Itsumi goes to steam opens my games " Hiromi was right about the deletion of time tenshi however the reason why they are back is because they have a sequel" Everyone jumps " What are going to do" everyone panics till " We recreate the issue" Major General Machiko steps forward " We can't let those Sakura Nova girls know about Eric if they do we are going have a problem in war balance right now we are equal so let's recreate it" " But Machiko this" Ayumi continues the video till then at the end Kamina came and bring it down " Eric has protectors not to mention the Tenshi girls are back" " I know Ayumi, but still we can't lose him, or this war ends, and the Nova girls will take him" " Alright" " Good now send some men and ships to seek for Eric he probably in Tenshi or somewhere else so let's move out."

Kamina finally wakes and slowly gets up " Eric what where are we now" I go back to him and help him up " Well I don't know where in a cave of somewhat we have to get better view come let go" We walk " Why didn't let me stay and fight" " Even though you have a strong spirit but I know those girls and they would probably be covered in bruises and cuts may end up internal bleeding or severe blood loss I didn't want you to end up" I pause for bit " dead like in your series" Kamina goes in a bit of a shock and goes quite we exit out of the cave and saw that we were in call of duty infinite warfare " Great we are in infinite warfare" " What" " It was one of mine other games I have played along with couple others" as we were talking something was right behind us and I felt it I pull out Kamina sword and stab the thing " What was that for" shots Kamina " Look" He turns around and sees the camo disappearing, and a figure shows " Phantom rig active camo" I pull out his sword hand it back and I grab his gun " We need to blend in with the rigs so that girls can't find us so what rig does fit you" " What do you mean" " In here there are 6 combat rigs, and each of them has their talent but one I think best fits you is warfighter goes in aggressive and kills a crowd with his weapons called claw" " Oh that does sound like me so where is it" "There is one" I slowly crawl to the warfighter, and I tap on his shoulder he turns, and I punch him. I drag his body and took off his armor " Here you go Kamina" I hand him the helmet he puts it on " Wow much better this awesome" " Yeah it is here's the rest I hand him the rest I grab the claw " Ok with this gun it's called Payload you got 70 rounds in this its lot more damage than you think it does also have time limited but it recharges no matter what it recharges fast from how many kills you get" I hand to him " Sweet what is yours going to be good as mine is" as I was going to finish my rig shows " That mine wait here" I slowly go to my rig * Come to papa* I go behind it and knock him out " That it" I drag my rig " What kind of rig is that" " This rig is called FTL Faster The Light called assassin his gun is called an eraser so if you fire gun the person who gets it is gone" " Oh" " Yeah but he uses for close and personally" I take off the person rig and put on mine. " There we go now we are hidden among crowd let's explore shall we" " You're the one who knows everything."

As we explore, we get a call saying that we are in need. " Alright let's go time to get some action. You can access more of your rig's ability so you can switch to overdrive to get to destination quicker" " Got it" " Alright what are we waiting for" I switch to my FTL jump, and I jump farther. Couple minutes later we arrive at battlefield and guns began to form in our hands " Now if you see an enemy in red kill them" " Alright alright let get in" We jump into action and cause lot drama and chaos. In Time Teshi 2 " Gramps I'm picking up a lot of readings coming from this Dimension." Michael brings up that map " I would probably assume that Eric is in there along with his protector-." As she was saying a ground started to shake " What is going on" " I'm picking up a unknown rift forming and heading to same direction where Eric is" Rose and Kyo coming through with their new gear " Wow Kyo you got creative with new gear" " Anything to retrieve Eric" " Who could be" Ask Rose " I don't know Rose but with this war going on who knows who it is" The time Window opens " Ready you two" " Always" " Alright go ahead"

As for Kamina and me, we blazing things up he brings his claw out and kills a whole group " Awesome. Hu hey Eric a rift appeared" " Wait what were" " Near me" " Ok keep up what you are doing as long as we are among crowds they can't detect us" " Whatever it is let's hope it leaves before our match ends" " We are at half we got time now go" As we continued a spaceship appeared through the rift. " It looks like one of the ships I took down" " Try to take it down but do with rig they will know you're not one of them" " Got it" " Sir we have entered another rift are you sure this where Eric went" " I hope so we need to grab him before anymore info of him is push to enemy generals order" " Yes Sir" Kamina run through ground and finds a launcher " Eric, I got weapon to take it down" " Do it" he aims at it till another rift reappeared " Eric, we got another rift" " Wait that time Tenshi do your best to avoid them just focus on ship" " Roger".

Rose and Kyo enter " We are in warzone" " Where ever, Eric, is he in here activate camo it will let us not be seen" Rose use her camo " Eric I got lock on ship" " Fire" He fires it and hits them " Mayday we are going down sir I repeat we are going down brace for impact" The ship crashes to a building " Direct Hit Eric" " Good Now let go to them and see who it is" " Got it met you there" He activates overdrive and heads there I wait for him and he arrives " I'm here" " Ok let's go in" We enter " It was a transport ship they were sending ground support" I feel something behind me I pull out my knife and stab it blood hit my helmet as the camo went off it was a phantom rig I take off my helmet and wipe it off " We need to destroy this ship no one in this dimension shouldn't know that guy." " How are we going to do that "Their fule around find it and shoot it it will explode ship" we search and ripe metal off and a the gas tank was exposed " I found it Eric" " Alright let's get some distance" We do so, and I had the gun to Kamina I put my helmet back on" " Fire" he does, and the entire ship explodes" " Good now let's get a move on we need to hunt for some troops and watch out for Tenshi girls" " Alright" We left the scene however the cram was destroyed but feed not. Some military place commander was informed about the attack and feed " Send me the feed the generals want to see" "commander general Meiko is on" " Patch her through" In his office " Commander Kade what news" " You're not going to like it" " He plays the Fred and shows Meiko everything "We need to destroy this ship no one in this dimension shouldn't know" I put my helmet back on" " Tell your troops to look for them" "Yes mama" " Meiko out" Meiko copy the feed and brings to rest of generals. Rose and Kyo still hidden " Michael where is Eric" " He on the move I will send you his tracking."

Kade calls his troops " Transport 1 do read more over" troop answers " Yeah we read you" " How many are you left" " About 10" " Ok go look for Eric his in a rig with wires outside connected to parts it's FTL and also be careful the Tenshi girls are also around" " Roger that let's move out". Back to me " Kamina do you see any troops around" " No you" " None here either come let's regroup" " Alright" Kamina activates overdrive and reach me " So how do you like this dimension" " It's amazing" " that's good this is a great place" " Hey Eric why do love FTL so much" " Oh well because of its abilities see this" I pull out my Eraser " This gun will eliminate anything when it hits other it's traits able to recharge your payload faster enable do detect something is aiming at you and sliding father it's amazing other than traits phase shifting is my favorite enable you to disappear into different plane it's awesome" " Wow I would like to try it out" " Don't get too far know your skills first that better suits your liking" we walk till my Perception trait goes off " Split up" " Wait" " Split up now" I phase shift and hide, and Kamina does same.

" According to Michael tracker Eric round here" says Kyo " Freeze" a strong voice shouts the girl stutter " Well well so your the Time Tenshi girls says Sargent of troops " Yeah and who are you" " Well we are sent to bring Eric with us" " Hu Sakura's troops" says Rose softly "So here your choices". Kamina " Eric where are you lot things are going down" " Like what" " Time Tenshi girls have arrived so has the troops we were looking for." Sargent " Choice one you return where once you came two you die Eric doesn't need you" Kyo gets made " I rather die to get Eric then to return" Kamina " Eric what do we do" " How much longer till you get your claw back" " Very soon" " Ok I got idea" Sargent " Alright then aime" I go into middle of them and slowly reappear in front all of them they all jump " Hi girls long time no see" girls looks shock they look at tracker and it was me " Eric" I take off my helmet " In flesh" " Hold right there Eric you're coming with us our general need you" " Ah so you're the troops came from Sakura empires" one eye looks at a reflection of Kamina giving me single " Yes we are and you're coming with us forcefully or not" looks at my helmet " there's one problem with that" puts it on " I don't want to" I disappear, and Kamina come running in with claw firing rapidly hit everything " Get in cover!" Some troops run but get kill while Kyo puts up a shield I appear behind them " I'm sorry for this" I Fire my gun and two tranquiliz bullets hit them making them unconscious I see a weak building and shoot it falls down "Excellent work Kamina" " Thanks" we walk to girls and I take my helmet off " So that what they been using to find me" " What a" " A tracking device" I pull too perks out my pocket ghost and cold blooded " they won't find me anymore" Under the rubble star gent of group come out " Anyone ok" " Yeah" " Good I got Eric on my sites he coming with us" my helmet flashes I see it and pull my gun and fire so does troop he hits me with a shock bullet " Ahh" " Eric" " Go Kamina I be fine just go" he runs " Some of your troops go after him be careful he wild one we got Eric meet us at crash site" " Yes sir" the Extra troops go after Kamina.

" There he goes" The troop's fire at Kamina. He keeps running, but the bullets hit him making him pass out " Sir we got him he no longer a threat" " Good met us at the crash site we are heading back to base" " Yes sir" they ran off. Kyo and Rose slowly regain conscious " Ug" Michael pops up " Rose, Kyo what happened" " Well we saw Eric but sakura arms troops stop us then a huge spread of rapid bullets came killing some troops and hitting us lucky for Kyo she had a shield then it went all blank after." "Glad your still alive" " Yeah but I don't think Eric here around anymore" " What do mean by that" " Rose pulls up my helmet " It looks like the Sakura troops got him" Kyo touches it " And he was going to hide again" she pulls out the traits that I was going to put in ghost and cold-blooded " Whatever the reason he still here before he gone" They pick up tracker " Let's go Kyo we need to get him" " Good luck you too" the girls walk off.

In Gurren Lagann " When a rift form" " I don't know Simon" then a rift form underneath and suck them down " Ahh this so cool yeah" till Simon necklace light up brighter than before" " put in" he does, and something happens to there little gunmen " Interesting it seems now that Simon gunmen can form rifts now" " That good right now we can grab Eric and bro then leave right" " Don't know Simon" " Whatever but first we got to know where this rift goes they enter the same dimension as we did " Simon put shield on" he does, and they hit building to building then to the ground " Is Everyone alright" "yeah we are" Simon opens shield look around and find something a body " Guys over here" he jumps out and looks at body. A light hit his eye " That bro sword" he falls on Kamina " Bro bro!" He starts to cry Yoko and Leeron comfort him till Kamina moves " Simon" "Bro" he hugs him " I miss you" " so have I and I guess Eric was right these rigs do pack a punch" Kamina sits up slowly " How did you guys get here" Leeron comes in " A rift appeared and brought us down here, but that's not the only thing" "What do you mean" " I mean Simon rig gain the ability to form a rift however he needs to know which one to go." " That is Interesting, but we need to go after Eric supposedly the troops from the Sakura girls according to Eric" " Then what are we waiting for" Simon speaks " They're going to the crash site that me and Eric destroyed, and they will get suck through rift" Simon gets his gunmen " Where to bro".

The troops walk to the site " Sir why do the generals need him for" " Well private as I heard stories that before now Sir Eric didn't play with the generals in very sometimes causing something called a Dimensional Rift forming bring girls to live and fight to take him for they own." " But how did they work it out" " Well there were one of the girls who tried to kill him they did it in a way to convince however they didn't. A cut was made near his neck but didn't cut an important vital organ making him live as time went on he was captured into space, but something else was after him." " Wow he been through a lot but why does he stay" " Who knows some say it's his personality but whatever it is he knows" " We're coming close to site Sargent" " Alright" out of nowhere a troop get kill so does another "Sergeant we lost some heartbeats" " Stay alert the Tenshi girls are near command we need the evac ASP" " Yes sir" the troops arrive at site" " Hold your grounds" A rift started to form till out nowhere a huge attack came " Get down! Command where that evac we are getting hit hard here" " 20 more seconds" Kyo came and shots bullets at some troops " This for Eric. Rose do you see him" " Yes" Get him use the guardian to give your speed" she does and she runs and grabs me " What the hell was that" the Evac arrives " Command to sergeant get your squad and get on here" The sergeant and rest get on ship " We lost package activated thermal lens the Tenshi girls are invisible also they have him. Man the guns" They did and wait on command " There they are fire" All lots bullets came firing " Ahh Michael we need to leave now we got Eric but troops are pounding us hard" " Right" out of nowhere a rift open and suck them in " Go after them" the ship goes after " Michael create a rift loop" " What why" " Cause The troop ship followed us "ok but he very careful who knows what going to happen if you get hurt"

In Call of duty " Simon to that rift" " Ok bro" goes into rift were the rest are " Oh my" the Sergeant shouts " Fire at will" the troops follow bring rain of bullets at them Kyo pull up her shield " Bring out the rockets" they do and fire cause a massive explosion making them let go of me " Bungee jumpers go grab Eric before they do" they jump and grab me " Eric No" " Hit them" a big rocket comes at them "Kyo" Rose jumps and blocks it but at cost " Michael get us out of her Rose is hurt badly" " Got it" a rift grab them out " Sir we got him" " Good sends us back home" A Wormhole forms transporting them back to Stellaris. " Simon put the shield on everyone conserve Oxygen till we doc."

Kyo and Rose arrive back but unconscious " Send them to the medical bay." Sargent goes to captain of the ship " Captain Kade" " Sargent let's get the generals and tell them news" they enter captain's quarters " Commande Kade Sargent" " General Meiko we got Eric he is in the medical bay recovering from shock and exposure" "Good the Time Tenshi girls" " damage greatly and incapable to fight for sometime" " Excellent bring Eric back to us" Yes mam" down underneath is Kamina and his crew " Simon try to cut through the steel undetected so we can enter ship" " Right bro" Simon cuts through then bring them in and covering tracks " I will try to get access to cameras where Eric is" Lerron tries to get in but doesn't " They have a strong security wait minute" Pull out my phone " Eric phone you have it" " Yes after you and him left Eric's phone was out of his possession, so I grab it, and if Eric's words are right I can hack through anything" He does and like he said it works " We have eyes and that's not only thing" " What do you mean" " Look" He puts my phone in front of them " See Eric's phones have all Dimensions in his hands" " HUUGH" " You mean all this time he could have left !" " Yeah but he probably didn't know so Eric phone is a foundation element of entire galaxy Multiverse" " Wow" " Yeah and also Eric's in medical bay but heavily guarded to the path to him" " Why is that" " Well the girls all want him each of their own" " Oh" " Ok we know what to do we need disguise to blend in with crowd to reach him" Kamina says.

As my phone was being use a dash of radio waves pass through every solar system till it got noticed transmitted to Ireland a mansion on hill " Master fowl you need to see this" " What is it bulter" Butler grabs his master laptop and brings to him " We got hit" Fowl got interested opened in more detail " A foundation element the strongest one of them all" " Where is it" " That hard part it's in one of the stars in space" The Fowl boy lays back in his chair " Butler prepare for a trip we got ourselves a foundation element to catch" " Got it" Butler leaves the Fowl boy pulls out a ring and twisted it " What is it Artemis" " Holly can you get Foaly I got something that unknown" Holly sends the transmission to foaly " What is it Artemis" " Did you ever hear about a foundation element" " Yeah they are items that keep the dimensions intact without them dimensions are colliding with one another why you ask" " Well we got a hit one of them the strongest one of them all" " How that impossible" Holly interrupts them " only possible if one goes through dimension to gather their data" " That would explain" " Explain what" " Well we been haveing lot dimension dispersions in outer space and whatever is doing that is causing lot of damage we need that element to fix all" " Yeah when's the next disruption" " Well from data you have sent best estimate would be in a couple of days that only to enter space." " Alright do you think the lower elements plaza will lend us one of there ships," Ask Artemis, " I think so why" " Cause we are going after the foundation element every multiverse is at stake" " Alright Artemis, but this is own risk" " I'm well aware" closes the conservation.

Three hours went by, and LEP ship was in Artemis fowl front yard and Holly was coming along " Ah Holly coming along with mission" " Yeah you going to need some gear to get that foundation element" Butler comes behind and she flys and hugs his head " I miss you butler" " Nice to see you too Holly" they enter the ship and artemis walks on the main deck " Holly are you going to handle all these controls" " Yeah I'm the best of the whole LEP air force you know " Yeah I know" Foaly comes on screen " Ok the Dimension disruption should be pretty soon " Wait you said a couple days" " I did but as Holly was delivering the ship another dimension pop out, and it's near where you live ,so I tape in your controls and set your destination right about now" As like Foaly said a Dimension appeared " There it is" Holly controls the ship and they enter it " So Foaly" " Yeah" " Do you have any more info on who position on this element" " Yeah it is in the hands of Eric Mercer he was normal person till something happen in space causing the dimensions to bring things into one another; Therefore, letting him going through dimensions to collect the elements." " What made him go through them" " Well according to info that Eric's games came to his world taking him with them ." " Any Idea on what games" "We be entering space in 3 minutes Artemis" Says Holly Foaly continued " Well the games are Visual Novels in same name Sakura; however, there are some others but mainly Sakura" " So Eric was doing his normal things till his games came after him" " We are about to enter space in 3..2..1" They enter space " This is space I thought it would be more space than crowded with material" Says Artemis " Can give me sample to analyze it" Ask Foaly Holly grab a piece and bring it in " There you go old friend " Thanks it may take time just try to get out of there" Foaly disconnect and Holly controls.

Artemis looks at the rubble " It doesn't seem normal it looks like something was destroyed here along with others" Butler walks next to him " We are probably not alone Artemis" " You're probably right butler but why" Artemis puts his hand on side of his head till Foaly reconnected " What is the material" " It's strong steel use for making converts ships, and destroyers" "That would explain all this mess" says Holly "I would say a space creature or a war was here" " Guys I got something" " What is it" ask Artemis" as they left field of debris a huge ship appeared bigger than one they are in " Come and see for yourself Artemis goes by Holly " It's their HQ. Holly switch to thermal" she switches to thermal and like Artemis said it's their HQ.

Kamina what's next" ask Yoko" Simon can you use your drill to drill up to Eric" " I think I can" " I will take out their cameras" Says Leeron as he was going to do my phone lights up " What matter" " Eric's phone detected an unknown ship, and it's right behind us" " No time Simon go" Yes bro". Artemis looks at ship " somewhere in threat ship is the foundation element" " What's your plan" Holly ask " Foaly" " Yes" " Can you pinpoint the location of element" " I can try give me a minute" minute later " I got it it's coming to you now" as he said it isolated Gurren Lagann " They are not part of ship" Holly points out " They could be from different dimension" Butler says " Possibly whatever the reason is we need that element Holly fire at ship" " Are you sure" " Haven't I miss lead you" She Aims at ship " Butler be prepared" " Yes Artemis" Holly fires. " How far till Eric" " Not as long" A huge explosion hits ship " We have been hit" a soldier shots " From who" " It's unknown" everyone goes silent " If not from Nova or others" " We need to fire back" shots from Ayumi " Who or whatever it is we are not going down everyone to stations". " We got their attention what now" " Holly you keep firing Butler and me will go on the ship to retrieve the element" " Be careful Artemis" " We will" Artemis and Butler vanish than reappeared in ship. " We are through" Kamina crew hit the medical bay and see me on the bed and the alarm going off " Everyone grab something useful to fight we are going in the armory I will take care of Eric it would be quick" Kamina walks to me and punch me " walk up" " What!" I jump " Kamina" " In flesh now get up" I get up " Where are we and how did rest of you guys get here" "We are in the Sakura HQ and not the time here check" He throws my phone and I grab it " We are going to armory how far is it" " Not far it's straight of us" " Alright ready" We all nod and he breaks the door and we head straight to the armory I hack the door we enter " Madam Machiko section D was broken through" " Everyone defense stations" Artemis and butler break through door and open fire " Holly southwest side" "Roger" she fired and hit side causing everyone to shift " Butler the grenade" he tosses the grenade and Artemis throughs it " GRENADE DUCK IN COVER" the grenade goes off making everyone unconscious " I'm going to patch us in" Artemis goes to control.

Meanwhile in Armory " Now we are talking about" says Kamina " Everyone suit up we are going to take a vehicle" as we collecting a transmission came on " My Sakura people I have taken control of ship" * That voice that Irish accent voice can it be* " We do not mean harm just a search for item this item" My phone shows up " That Eric's phone" Meiko sees " Why does he need that" ask Ayumi Artemis continues" It's a foundation Element that keeps every multiverse in borders, but now it's too strong" * Artemis Fowl* " Lerron where's that being transmitted" " 2 floors below us" " Simon hand me ur drill" he hands me the drill and I drill " With this new strength the multiverse are colding to frequent" I drill the last and we fall " The element is on this ship if you don't give these to me" holds out a LEP bomb " This bomb is full of something unknown, and it will make this ship-" Before he could finish I drop on butler " Artemis Fowl" his eyes get frightened but go away " Eric Mercer" " I thought I killed you years ago" " You did but your forgetting I have my own dimension" Artemis Activates bomb and left along with butler I grab the bomb and disarms it before it gets full effect and I hack the ship turning everything off " We don't have much time go to the birds brigade" we all ran to the brigade while everyone was falling unconscious.

We arrive at the brigade grab bird and fly off " Simon combine with bird now" he gets in the little gunmen and lunches combines with the ship. Artemis reappears in their ship and sees ours with magical effect " Artemis I think that ship has the element" " I do agree to after them"their ship speeds to us. I look behind " how much longer Simon" " It's done" " Good Simon make a rift to escape this we don't have enough time" as I said Simon makes a rift appear sucking us in and collapsing. " He escaped Artemis" Holly announce " Very well he will come back" " Why do say for certain Artemis" butler ask " Because of the ship" " I don't think so" Artemis was shocked why "Holly" "There no sign of heat signatures on ship at all" "What you don't mean he" "Not quite there Artemis he knows your games" Artemis goes to his seat and pounders " Well played Eric well played.

We keep going through rift everyone hit their head on something making them unconscious I see a source of fractures * that could be useful I turn and enter. Hours later I reappear in abandoned space station * I wonder if this is mine * I head to station and introduce "System online Emergency power on" * It's still operational maybe if I can yes* " Main power online" * good I will take these guys to room to recover* I care everyone one by one to room and head to my office * Yup this my place* I pull up a management screen seeing my resources * We have lot of minerals I can start fleet * I create huge army of fleets but no one control * Hmm I got better idea I go down to my planet and take sample of blood. I bring it back up and study * Made if my hunch is right these people carry the spiral and yes it is * I send my army to upgrade till I heard voice call me " Eric what happened where are we" I look over and see Simon, and rest " Good you're all wake well as the rift transported us here it's my old space base I created us a self-controlled army and with the spiral including" Everyone jump " Yeah you heard me but imagine Gurren Lagann all them form with it the ship won't escape, and all this will end" " Yeah but what will happen to us" Simon ask " Don't worry about just trust me so suit up it's time to end this for good" " Yes Sir!" Everyone leaves room and suit up * Artemis Fowl This will end hope you're prepared* Meanwhile At former Sakura HQ " How long till everything he back online" Ask Artemis " Whatever Eric did it may take time to restart one the bright side the defense system is online though so if Eric tries to attack we are ready" " Good and Holly thanks for helping us to fix these dimensions" " You're welcome" Artemis left Holly to do her work and he walks to front bridge as he walking he sees butler " My friend how the army" " They are knocked out cold" as they talk an enemy on radar appeared " Artemis he back" Artemis goes to control and interacts " Eric welcome back care to finish us" " You know I will and this will end" as I said that all my fleet appears " This not end. All fleet prepare to combine" " Wait what combine" Artemis was even more shocked all fleets combined into on and everyone shot "Gurren Lagann Allotment!" " Prepare to attack fire" A typhoon of bullets and explosives aim at ship " HOLLY GET TO COVER" but was too late ship was hit making a great hole sucking Holly out " Full counter attack" another wave hit causing loss of gravity and metal exposure " Eric the ship pretty damage" " I'm going in this will end by my hands" I jump out of fighter and land on ship I walk to room I sense a attack I dough it strike back it was butler I made a deep cut " Oh to bad" I walk to control room kick the door down and right in front is Artemis himself " This has to end Artemis" " But what about the dimensions" " Oh you mean this" I pull out my phone and destroy it" " NOO what have you done" as the destruction phone many rifts appear sucking everything into their own real place and massive one sucking the ship leaving us on a square " We all know what your really are Artemis you say you want to do things right but no you are criminal genius we all know that when you went back in time" pulls my sword " Everything that has happened won't happen at all it will be like memory fade away and know this your purgatory not mine" " And how are you going to escape" I stab myself " T-that h-how" I fully and my body disappears. I slowly wake up in my real room *Did it work* I slowly look around and outside *it's my real home but to make sure it works* I bring my computer and see all the Sakura games all uninstalled * Yes it did work everything back normal*I pick up my phone and I call someone " hello" " Kamina Its Eric miss me."

In mysterious place two unknown knights look down at me " He well skilled" other reptiles " We need to get him."

The end


End file.
